Friday Nights
by Lithium-Flower567
Summary: AU Hinata is in the local band 'Jade' where Naruto, her crush, is the drummer. How will she get Naruto to notice her when she feels that she's just back up and no one important? little does she know he already has. NarutoxHinata OCish personalities
1. Introduction To Jade

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. It's a crying shame.

A/N this is my first fic guys, hope you enjoy!! =)

* * *

Chapter 1

Introduction to Jade

* * *

_**My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am seventeen years old and I'm currently in my second year at Kage High … **_

I chewed on the end of my pencil as I thought about what to write next. I hate personal essays. Every year at the beginning of first semester we have to write a four page essay about ourselves so that our teachers can 'get to know' us. I don't know why they bother. They never pay attention to what you write and you could say hello to them in the halls a year later and they wouldn't remember your name let alone anything about you. Back to the point: personal essays are pointless and a waist of time.

I sighed and checked my digital watch for what seemed like the hundredth time this period. _Twenty more minutes until school is over. And I still need to finish the laundry before band practice! _I tapped the end of my pencil on my desk impatiently, the clicking sound loud in the silent room of dedicated writers.

I had officially been a part of the band 'Jade' for a year and a half. I'm not all that important but Sasuke would have my head if I were late. I play the bass, and also some vocal, but no one in the band knows I can sing so Sasuke is the lead vocals. I don't know why I don't tell them. I guess I'm just too shy. We aren't famous or anything but we managed to score a job at a local club playing every Friday night.

There are five members of Jade. Sasuke Uchiha is our leader and founder. We've been friends since elementary school. He has the perfect image of a rock star with emotionless, ebony eyes and spiky, raven hair that seems – in my opinion – to defy the all powerful and mighty law of gravity. He plays the lead guitar and vocals.

Next up is Sakura Haruno. No matter how much Sasuke denies it I know he likes her. She's everything I've ever wanted to look like with soft, pink hair and sparkling, jade eyes. (Then there's me with no figure at all: no boobs, no butt, my hair is so messed up, I have to wear it in a pixie cut for it to look good, plus I can't tan, I only burn, so I keep out of the sun as much as possible. Therefore, I am a pale bookworm) Sasuke won't admit it but our band name is dedicated to her eyes. She's as clueless as ever and hasn't caught on. Sakura plays keyboard.

Shikamaru Nara is the laziest out of all of us; however he has a brilliant mind and a great taste in music. His girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka, is in one of my AP classes and what she sees in him I'll never know. Shika writes all our songs and lyrics, plus he plays the classical and electric guitar.

Last but not least is Naruto Uzamaki. He is one of the reasons I agreed to join the band (I was against it from the beginning). His runaway, blond hair and ocean, blue eyes accompanied with his hyperactive personality made him one of the easiest people to get along with. At first it started out as just admiration. I loved how outgoing he was, the total opposite of me. And he is so passionate about music, when I listen to him talk about a piece he had been working on it sounded like he was reciting poetry; so raw and filled with emotion. If he were to sing it as a song I'm sure everyone would fall in love with it. In the end admiration became a crush slowly developing and shaping into love. I can't even look at him let alone talk without blushing or stuttering. He will never notice me though. Bass players are never noticed. (A/N No offence bass players out there, this is just Hinata that thinks that!) We just stand off to the side and provide back up for the main players. Naruto plays the drums.

'_Ding ding'_

"Finally" I huffed and jammed my essay into my book bag. Rushing out of the classroom with a quick goodbye to Ino I ran all the way from my locker in the English hall to my apartment. It wasn't much just a two bedroom flat with a kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. I've been living on my own for about a year now and I've gotten used to being on my own. My parents both died in a car crash two years ago and left quite a bit of money in my name. I gained access to it last year and moved into my own apartment. I had been living at my aunt's house before. Throwing my bag onto the couch I grabbed the laundry basket and dumped the contents into the washer. Setting the dial for a casual wash, I grabbed my purse from my bedroom and dashed out the door.

"I'm going to be so late!" I muttered sprinting to Sasuke's house. Muttering quick sorrys as I bumped and pushed my way through crowds, I felt the pinch of a cramp starting in my side. Two blocks, three stop lights and fifteen minutes later I stood panting outside his door. I rang his doorbell and checked my watch. _4:35 not so bad _I thought_. Only five minutes late. _

The door opened and revealed a shadowy figure surrounded by a dark aura.

I gulped. "S-Sasuke-kun?" I stammered looking at the figure horrified.

Sasuke lifted his head and glared at me with red eyes.

"Sasuke-kun your eyes!" I gulped again and pointed to the indicated feature, "T-They changed colour!"

"You're five minutes late" Sasuke said coldly.

"U-Um maybe I b-better come back a-another time" I said starting to walk back down the porch, totally scared of Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't' Sasuke said and lunged for me grabbing the back of my collar.

I was dragged into the evil house with anime tears running down my face whimpering "Noooo" the entire way. I was dragged into a dark room when suddenly Sasuke pushed me quite forcefully onto a chair, "Ow!" I complained and rubbed my neck, "hey I can't see anything!" I cried out into the darkness. I winced when a bright light was suddenly turned on. I looked around and saw I was seated at a desk with the light shining down on me like in a mystery movie where the bad guy's lackey has just been caught and is being questioned about his employer. My eye twitched as I saw a shadowy figure leaning against the wall come towards me. I rolled my eyes as I recognized the person. "Sasuke-kun cut it out. I hardly think this situation calls for something so…dramatic"

"Just answer the questions" Sasuke said pulling out a notepad and pen. "Where were you?! What was so terribly important that you had to disgrace the punctuality of the all-mighty rock band Jade and spit on our amazing and perfectly perfect attendance record!?" he demanded sounding like a five year old with his last statement.

"Um…washing my laundry?" I said half scared of his reaction.

"Come on Sasuke-kun it's only five minutes" a voice said from the darkness. They sounded annoyed.

"Sakura-chan is that you?" I asked hopefully peering into the darkness.

"Yo!" the pink haired teen said stepping into the light. She still wore her blue school uniform, a result of coming directly over after the last period bell at school.

I cried anime tears of thankfulness, "Sakura-chan! Help me he's tied my wrists to the chair!" I whimpered.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stepped forward to untie me. "Really Sasuke-kun must we go through this every time someone is late for practice?" then muttered, "There is always someone late. I don't know where that perfectly perfect attendance bull shit came from"

"Yes" Sasuke pouted stubbornly answering her first statement while sitting cross legged on the ground.

Sakura's eye twitched as she watched her crush act like a two year old. "You'd never believe he was a talented musician" she sighed shaking her head.

"Um is anyone else here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah Shika-chan is napping on the couch but Naruto-kun hasn't arrived yet." Sakura answered frowning at Shikamaru's sleeping form. The brunette lay in a jumbled heap, on the plaid couch, which was the only piece of furniture to be found in Sasuke's dank basement.

"I see" I said tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Didn't have time to change?" Sakura questioned nodding towards my purple uniform. Sakura and I went to different high schools due to the lengthy distance in living quarters.

"Uh yeah" I answered blushing. "I-"

I didn't get to finish because a blond-haired boy came bounding into the room banging his drumsticks on every object in Sasuke's house he could.

I gasped and jumped out of his way when he came towards me.

"Hello band members!" shouted the boy

He looked in my direction and I stared into the deep blue eyes of the drummer for Jade. Naruto.

* * *

A/N

Till next time! Ta!


	2. This Dream

A/N I've gone through this chapter and edited out the grammar mistakes. Thank you to my reviewers who caught them and let me know. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Three Days Grace's I Hate Everything About You.

* * *

Chapter 2

This Dream

* * *

**Normal POV**

Their eyes met only for a moment before Naruto moved his gaze to the teen behind her. "Sakura-chaaaaaan!" He shouted and made his way over to her.

Hinata frowned with a tint of red lingering on her cheeks. _See, he'll never notice me. I'm just back up and I always will be. He'd probably rather go out with Sakura-chan. _She sighed and went over to wake Shikamaru up. Since the last member was now here Sasuke would have them practicing soon. Shika grumbled as I shook him awake. "Shika-chan…" I murmured trying to get him up, "come on we're going to practice now"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me blearily through sleepy eyes. "Hinata-kun?"

"Yes. Come on, you'd better get up or Sasuke-kun will through a fit"

The brunette grumbled again and got off the couch heading towards where his guitar lay resting on a stool.

"What are we practicing today?" Sakura asked Sasuke now that he had come out from moping in the corner.

"Let's practice the new one Shika-chan wrote" He suggested picking up his guitar.

Hinata looked at the raven-haired boy as if she couldn't believe he was standing there. _What a personality change. One minute he was acting like a two year old, the next he's cool. _The blue-haired girl shook her head as she went to the chair her bass was leaning against.

Once everyone was in the appropriate positions, Naruto banged his sticks together and they started to play.

**Hinata POV**

I don't play for the first 30 seconds so I stood ready listening to Sasuke sing the first few lines of our song.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

This is where I started to play. Turning up my bass I played along with everyone. For a moment I was in bliss. I felt needed. I wasn't just back up. Maybe they did need me. I shut out all my negative feelings and just played, getting swept up into the song.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Sasuke belted out the lyrics and everything sounded perfect.

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

_I hat everything about you_

_Why do I love you _

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

I sighed, happy and complacent. _This is great_, I thought to myself, _loosing yourself… Like a dream..._

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think _

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

Everyone stopped playing as I played the last note and let it vibrate for everyone to hear as the song came to a close. When it slowly faded into nothing we all sighed in relief. The bliss ended and I was plunged back into reality. Maybe the feeling I got when I played would linger and stay with me after practice one day…

"Perfect" Sasuke said wiping his forehead. "A perfect practice. Should we do one more?"

"Naw, I've got homework tonight, and there's school tomorrow" Sakura answered leaving the keyboard and slinging her backpack across her shoulder.

"M-Me too" I said eyeing Naruto as I crossed the room to pick up my purse.

"Well I don't have homework!" Naruto proudly announced putting his drum sticks into his back pocket.

"You mean you have homework but you just aren't going to do it" Shikamaru corrected him as he packed up his guitar.

Slinging my bass across my shoulders I bid goodbye to the band members. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the club!" I said over my shoulder. My eyes lingered on Naruto before I slipped out the front door. On my way out I heard Sakura and Sasuke's voice in the entrance to his house.

"U-Um Sakura-chan could I talk to you before you go?"

"Uh yeah sure. What is it?"

I gasped and hid in a nearby bush to hear the rest of the conversation.

"H-How long so you think your homework will take?"

"Probably only a half hour" Sakura replied slowly.

"Um I was wondering do you maybe want to go on a walk with me after your done? Like um around the park…? Or something…" he scratched the back of his head nervously waiting for her reply.

I heard Sakura laugh, "Sure that sounds like fun"

"Okay…um bye then" I heard Sasuke walk back into his house.

I pushed myself further into the bush as Sakura walked by grinning. I thought I heard her mutter "it's about time." I silently agreed. It was no secret that the two liked each other.

I giggled to myself and pushed out of my hiding place. I headed home with a smile on my face, happy that Sasuke had finally got up the courage to ask Sakura out. _I think I'll practice the bass a bit more after I finish my homework…_

"Hinata-chan!" I heard a voice call me and turned around to see who it was. My breath caught in my chest and my heart fluttered as I saw Naruto jogging up behind me.

"N-Naruto-kun, what's up?" I stopped to let him catch up.

The blond placed his hands on his knees and panted, "Wow you walk fast!" he gasped.

I looked down at my feet as if expecting my shoes to start talking and agree with him. "I do?"

"Yeah but um, that's not why I came. I just wanted to tell you," he stood up to look at me, and I felt my face heat up, "That you looked good in your school uniform during practice. You should wear it tomorrow for the club" with that he ran off not waiting for a response.

I felt my face heat up as I stared at his retreating back. Looking down at my shoes in embarrassment I whispered "have you finally noticed? Or am I just dreaming?" I looked up at the road he had disappeared down. Some leaves flew by and the wind blew my hair, as if asking it to come out and play. I tucked the stray pieces behind my ear and turned to walk home.

* * *

A/N Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Please continue to read!


	3. Oblivious

A/N thank you to all my reviewers! You really helped me a lot with writing the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Simple Plan's Addicted

* * *

Chapter 3

Oblivious

* * *

School ended about an hour ago and now I'm in my house picking my outfit for tonight. Tonight is the infamous 'Friday Night Club Night'. It was officially named this last year by non other than Sasuke.

I flipped through the clothing in the spare bedroom's closet. This is where I kept my club attire as Sakura calls it. Since the clothing I usually wear isn't 'cool' enough Sakura took me out shopping and so formed the club wardrobe. I didn't feel like dressing up too much tonight so I had decided on wearing my favourite faded blue jeans from my normal wardrobe. Now all I had to decide on was a top to wear. Flipping through various articles of clothing I found one. It was the very first thing I bought for the club wardrobe. Sakura had picked it out of course. It was a black tube top with rips across the stomach and a very large rip down the middle, held together by three clothespins to keep my 'cleavage' from falling out. In my opinion, the shirt looks like a tattered rag, but Naruto once complemented me in it.

Sighing I put the top on and wandered back into my room. I didn't like wearing too much make-up so I just put on some blush and mascara. Looking in the mirror I was satisfied with my work and grabbing my purse and bass I headed out the door.

_I wonder if Sasuke-kun changed any of the songs he emailed me last night _I thought as I walked to the club. For once I was on time and arrived just before seven o'clock.

Sakura spotted me and walked over when I entered. "Hey Hinata-chan. It's been awhile since I saw that top on you" she said cheerily.

"Well I decided to air it out" I joked grinning as I followed her up on stage.

The club wasn't all that special itself but it played good music so a lot of people came. There was a bar that served alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks at the back of the room. Booths ran along the side walls leading up to the stage which was at the front of the room. Plenty of room was set aside for dancing which was what most of the customers came for.

The rest of the band arrived and we set up the stage. Not long after we sat in one of the booths drinking sodas. Slowly the club started to fill up as people were let in.

"So we're sticking to the songs I emailed you last night right?" Sasuke asked setting down his drink.

We all nodded in agreement.

"We'd better start soon" Shika said looking out at the crowd.

"Is Ino-san coming tonight Shika-chan?" I asked looking for her bleach-blond hair in the mass of people.

"No she's got a science test she's studying for on Monday" he replied rising from his seat.

We all made our way onto the stage and the chatty crowd fell silent as Sasuke did one last sound check.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Before we play you some rock and roll-" the people cheered as he spoke, "I will introduce the band members. On the drums we have Naruto Uzamaki"

My heart thumped but I didn't dare look behind me at him as he did his mini drum solo.

"On the guitar we have Shikamaru Nara" the crowd cheered once again, "On the keyboard we have Sakura Haruno"

There was a call of "You're hot!" from the audience.

Sasuke frowned but continued, "On the bass we have Hinata Hyuuga"

More cat calls were heard and I felt my ears turn pink.

Shikamaru continued the introduction, "And on lead guitar and vocals we have Sasuke Uchiha"

A group of girls screamed from the audience. I rolled my eyes and shifted my bass. Those were the girls of the Sasuke fan club and they came every Friday. They also worshiped Shikamaru and Naruto. We knew them as the Jade boys fan girls.

"This song" Sasuke took over, "is called Addicted" Sasuke played the beginning notes of the song then Shikamaru joined in. when Naruto started Sasuke began to sing.

_I heard your doin' okay _

_But I want you to know _

_I'm addic-_

_I'm addicted to you_

Here is where I started my slow rhythm. I sighed in content. I was back in the dream; total bliss. I was everything I wanted to be in that moment. _I wish I had this much confidence off stage_. Thinking of nothing more than the music I closed my eyes and let go.

_I can't pretend I don't care_

_When you don't think about me_

_Do you think I deserve this_

_I try to make you happy_

_But you left anyway_

_I'm tryin' to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I wanted _

_And I needed_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never_

_Want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Since the day I met you_

_And after all we've been through_

_Still addic-_

_I'm addicted to you_

_I think you know that it's true_

_I'd run a thousand miles to get to you_

_Do you think I deserve this_

_I tried to make you happy_

_I did all that I could_

_Just to treat you but you left anyway_

_I'm tryin' to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I wanted _

_And I needed_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now it's over _

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never_

_Want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_How long will I be waiting_

_Until the end of time_

_I don't know why I'm still waiting _

_I can't make you mine_

_I'm trying to forget that _

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I wanted _

_And I needed _

_I'm addicted to you_

_I'm trying to forget that_

_I'm addicted to you_

_But I wanted _

_And I needed_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Now its over_

_Can't forget what you said_

_And I never_

_Want to do this again_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

As Sasuke held the last note the crowd of dancing teens applauded and whistled.

"Thank you" Sasuke said grinning down at the dancers, "now let's turn things down a bit with our next song Shadow of Me"

The night wore on and we played all our songs including the new one Shikamaru wrote that we had practiced the day before. Once our two hours of play time was up the usual DJ took our place and started playing a song with a fast beat. We all sat down at the bar and ordered a round of sodas.

"You nailed that last part Naruto-kun" Sakura said smiling as she took a sip of her cherry cola.

"Thanks" the blond replied scratching his head "I've been practicing it after school a lot"

I blushed and turned away. _He looks so cute_ I thought biting my nail. I couldn't believe how happy I felt. _The dream hasn't faded yet _I thought giddily. _Its lingering just like I wished. Maybe I can make it last…_ "U-Um will you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" I said smiling at the group.

"No problem"

I grinned and hopped off my bar stool.

"Hey Sakura-chan you busy tonight?" I heard Sasuke ask as I walked away.

"No, why? Want to do something?"

I stifled a giggle with my hand as I headed towards the bathroom. I got halfway there before someone stopped me with their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face a man I'd never seen before.

He looked to be in his early twenties and had long blond hair and perfect teeth. "Hey you're the bass player from that band Jade right?" he asked flashing those pearly whites.

"U-Um yes" I answered looking at the floor.

"You played well tonight."

"I-I" I looked up at him blushing.

"I'm Haru Wakaoji"

"I-I have to go to the bathroom" I said still blushing and turned in the direction of the bathroom. _Someone noticed me!_ I thought excitedly. _Maybe this dream can become a reality. _I smiled happily and pushed open the door to the women's washroom.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Unbeknownst to Hinata the boys from Jade kept their eyes on her as she made her way to the bathroom.

They watched as the man with blond hair stopped and talked to her.

Naruto clenched his fist and started to get up from his seat.

"Down boy" Shikamaru said pushing the blond back into his seat.

"But what if he tries something?" Naruto complained frowning.

"Just wait to see if he actually does something before causing a scene." Sakura said her eyes never leaving the stranger and Hinata.

The band had kept a close eye on her for the past year and Hinata had been oblivious to it. They made excuses to accompany her wherever she went. The blue-haired girl didn't know it but they thought of her as the flower of the band and all were very protective of her. Hinata never went anywhere without one of them keeping an eye on her and when she was in school it was Ino who did the watching. (They don't all go to the same school)

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as Hinata left the 'offender' and went into the bathroom. His fists slowly unclenched and his face muscles relaxed.

The group relaxed for the first time their flower left them.

Suddenly Sakura laughed and the boys stared at her. "Look at us. We're acting like a bunch of mother hens"

They all chuckled a bit at her remark.

"Why are we all so protective anyways?" Sakura asked silently.

"She's like my younger sister. We've known each other since elementary" Sasuke said simply.

"Same here" Shikamaru stated, not one to talk much.

"She's my best girlfriend and I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her" Sakura said looking into her drink.

They all looked at Naruto expectantly waiting for his explanation even though they all knew. It was so painfully obvious.

Naruto looked away blushing, "well I…uh…I think she's a very good friend too," he managed with a weak smile.

The group groaned and shook their heads clearly annoyed at his answer.

"Okay, okay!" the blond threw his hands up in defence, "I like her" he mumbled.

The rest of the group looked at him smirking.

"Oh shut up" he shouted blushing as the group sniggered at his confession.

Suddenly Shikamaru tensed and nodded towards the bathroom where a group of familiar girls had just entered. "This can't be good," he muttered.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "shit!" he swore under his breath, "Jade boy fan girls. How did we not see them?"

The Jade boy fan girls didn't like Hinata and Sakura for being in the band and once tried to gang beat Sakura. Luckily Sasuke had been there and saved her from a rather brutal beating.

"Sakura-chan, get in there!" Naruto shouted already grabbing his jacket and standing up.

"I'm on it" Sakura said and headed to the washrooms.

"Why'd they have to pick tonight of all nights?" grumbled Naruto angrily, "she was actually happy"

All boys grimaced and headed towards the washrooms.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to read and leave your comments. =)


	4. Let's Go Back

A/N I'm sorry this took so long to come out! I spent a lot of time on this chapter hoping to make it perfect so I hope you all like it! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hilary Duff's Come Clean

Chapter 4

Let's Go Back

Hinata's POV

I pushed the swinging door of the women's washroom open and headed for the sinks on the far wall. I splashed some cold water on my face, careful to avoid my mascara. Raising my head I looked up at my reflection in the mirror before me. A girl with short ebony hair and pale lavender, almost white, eyes stared back at me, a grin on her lips. I grinned wider realizing this girl, that was actually not so bad looking, was me. Turning off the water I shook my hands to rid them of any clinging water droplets. Before I could exit the washroom though, the door was pushed open and five girls walked in.

"Hey" the one with short brown hair and green eyes greeted me. She seemed to be their 'leader'.

"H-Hello"

"I just wanted to say you were really awesome tonight" she said smiling.

I felt my face light up. _Yey! Someone else noticed me! I guess I'm not just backup. _"T-Thank y-"

"Not!" the girls face slid into a frown. "Look just because you're in Sasuke and Naruto's band doesn't mean you should go and get a big head!"

"I never-"I began but she cut me off again. It was then I noticed her friends had positioned themselves so that they formed a circle around me, blocking all escape.

"You are worthless! Nothing but back up. You aren't important so just quit. it would be easy to replace you" she drawled, " Quit and leave!" she said more sharply. Pulling her hand back, I watched, as if in slow motion, her hand connected with the side of my face. "You aren't needed!"

Her words echoed and imprinted themselves in my mind as her friends closed in and started kicking and slapping me. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor covering my head with my hands. I could feel the steady flow of tear burning the cuts their rings left after slapping me. My heartbeat raced and I felt my mind cloud over, the words 'Not Needed' and 'Worthless' running through my head like a siren that refused to stop.

_You are worthless. Not needed…_

"Hinata!" someone screamed from somewhere in the distance.

At once the beating ceased and I looked up warily to see Sakura with worry and anger etched into her face.

The Jade Fan girls fled the bathroom as Sakura walked over to me.

"Hinata-Chan" she whispered kneeling over me.

Normal POV

Sakura looked down at the crumpled form of her band mate. Hinata looked terrible. There were bruises on her arms and a few cuts on her face including one big scrape directly beneath her eye. But worst of all where her eyes. They were so empty, like white voids that never ended. Any or all life had left them.

"Hinata-Chan" Sakura whispered shaking the younger girls shoulder to get her attention.

Hinata turned her empty gaze to Sakura, who flinched and looked away for a moment.

"Worthless" she mumbled and Sakura looked at her again, "Just back up."

"No" Sakura said shaking her head, "You're no-"

But she didn't get to finish because Hinata pushed herself off the floor and ran out of the bathroom.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stood impatiently, waiting for Sakura and Hinata to come out of the bathroom. They had all seen the fan girls exit and slink off to another part of the club earlier.

"What's taking them so long!" Naruto yelled clenching and unclenching his fists.

As if answering his question, Hinata ran out of the bathroom. Sasuke grabbed her arm before she could getaway from them. She put up a struggle trying to break free from his tight grasp on her wrist.

"Hinata-Chan!" Sasuke shouted, letting her know it was only him.

The tiny girl stopped struggling and turned her gaze towards the group of boys. They all flinched at her appearance and she looked away.

"Hinata-Chan are you okay?" Sasuke asked quietly as if talking loudly might shatter her in her fragile state.

She turned her empty gaze to him and looked deep into his eyes. "Worthless" she muttered so that he barley heard her.

The dark haired teen was so shocked at her words he momentarily let go of her arm and she used this chance to escape. Running into the crowd she disappeared from their view.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

"Hinata" Naruto muttered and started to go after her but was stopped when Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.

"No Naruto. You cannot follow" he said darkly.

"Bastard let go of me! You might not care but I-"

"Don't you dare say that I don't care!" Shikamaru hissed sharply his eyes glaring poisonously into Naruto's own blue. "Hinata cannot hear those words of comfort from us right now! It will mean nothing coming from another person! She must find out herself…she must look within herself and see for _herself_ that she is not worthless. For someone to tell her would mean nothing. It wouldn't help her"

_Back to when the earth_

_The sun the stars all aligned_

Naruto's face calmed a bit but he shrugged out of Shikamaru's grasp. "I won't talk to her but I can at least follow her and make sure she's safe" without waiting for an answer he ran off into the crowd after the ebony haired girl.

'_Cause perfect_

_Didn't feel so perfect_

Hinata ran blindly bumping into a few people in her haste to get out of the club. She felt herself bump into a muscular chest and she looked up into the bright black eyes of Haru the man she had been complimented by earlier.

"Hey baby what's the rush?" he asked, his speech slurred and his breath smelt heavily of alcohol.

"P-please let me go" she whispered trying to get out of his hold. This however only seemed to make him tighten his grip on her.

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

_I defy_

She was acutely aware of his hands which were sliding dangerously up her waist and nearing her chest. "Come on lets have some fun" his whispered in her ear and she flinched at the feel of his breath on her face.

"Please" she murmured starting to feel dizzy.

"Hinata!" came a shout from somewhere in the crowd. She lifted her head groggily looking for the source of the voice. A blond haired boy fought through the crowd desperately trying to reach her.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

With one swing Naruto had the guy squirming on the floor in pain clutching his now heavily bleeding nose.

"Hinata are you all right?" he asked panting.

Hinata stared at him then noticed the brunette girl from the bathroom walk up behind Naruto and turn him around.

"Naruto-Kun that was so brave!" she said clinging to his arm, "he was harassing me earlier and you came to my rescue!" she smiled and hugged him. Looking over his shoulder at me she glared then pulled away from the stunned blond. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked and then to Hinata's horror her lips crashed onto Naruto's. She closed her eyes and held Naruto's head so he couldn't pull away.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away _

_My sanity_

Hinata felt her world crumbling and tears start to well up in her eyes. Turning away from the couple she ran threw the crowd and out the door into the rain.

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

Naruto managed to push off the crazy fan girl and she fell to the floor grinning like mad at Hinata's reaction to the kiss.

"Hinata!" he called after her, but it was too late. She was already gone. _Shit I can't go to her know. She'd only run away…_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Hinata's POV

I kept running. Away from the club. Away from Jade. And away from Naruto. I didn't know where my feet where taking me but when I finally tiered and looked around at where I was I saw they had taken me to the park only two blocks away from my apartment. I made my way over to the swing set and sat down. By now I was soaked and my hair was sticking to my face.

_I'm shedding_

_Shedding every colour_

Maybe I'll just stay here. I'm not needed so no one will miss me.

_Trying to fit a pigment _

_Of truth beneath my skin_

I closed my eyes and shut out the noises of the park. The cars whizzing by. The creaking of the swing set. I shut out everything and listened to the rain falling.

"_**Hinata-Chan!" **_

I looked up startled. "W-Who said that?"

"**_Hinata-Chan your smile is so pretty, why aren't you smiling?" _**

This voice is coming from my head but "who is it?"

"_**Hinata-Chan I need you to smile for me. Because when you smile you light up my life"**_

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

_**Naruto was bending over my form. We were much younger and he had found me crying in the park when my pet rabbit had died. "Please Hinata-Chan if you don't smile I will never be happy again" **_

**Never be happy again? But that's not fair. **

"_**Hinata-Chan I need you"**_

**If Naruto won't be happy, I'll smile for him so he can. **

_**I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Naruto-Kun"**_

'_Cause different_

_Doesn't feel so different_

_And going out is better_

_Than always staying in_

_Feel the wind_

"_**Sasuke-Kun are you in here?" I called into the darkness of his house. I walked up the dark steps and down the hall to his room. Pushing the door open I almost screamed at what I saw. Sasuke sat in the middle of the bedroom floor blood pouring from his wrists and onto the carpet. A razor was in his hands. "Sasuke-Kun what are you doing to yourself? This must stop if you continue you could d-" I couldn't finish. Instead I walked over to him and took away the razor flinging it across the room.**_

"_**Hinata…" he mumbled as I helped him up and lead him to the bathroom.**_

"_**Come on. I'm going to save you" I whispered in his ear.**_

_**His dark eyes widened at the words, then softened and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you Hinata-Chan" **_

_Let the rain fall down _

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it was away_

_My sanity_

_**The faces of Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke where all swarming through my mead all whispering "Thank you" and "We needed you", "We still do", "Come back to us"**_

'_Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was still sitting on the swings, still soaked to the bone, but something was different. I was different. A warmth filled my chest and I knew I was needed. And I needed to go home. Opening my mouth I began to sing words spoken right from my heart.

"_I'm coming clean _

_Let the rain fall_

_Let the rain fall_

_I'm coming…_

_Let's go back _

_Back to the beginning…" _

I got up and stretched. _I don't feel lie being alone right now, maybe I should visit Sasuke…wait no he and Sakura had I date tonight, and going to Naruto right now is out of the question. So the only place left is…_

And that's where I ended up. Standing outside of his doorway in the rain. I rang the doorbell and heard footsteps come to the door. It swung open and light poured out into the night illuminating me I a soft orange glow.

"Hinata" he muttered when I he saw my soggy state.

"Please" I whispered looking up at Shikamaru's face "I wrote a song. Will you listen?"

His eyes softened and he held the door open for me, inviting me into the warm glow of his house. I gladly accepted and stepped into the future.


	5. An Understanding

**A/N Hey guys**

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update. I was lacking the inspiration and took a break, but I'm back and ready to finish Friday Nights. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

**An Understanding**

The room was not large, but couldn't be described as cramped and small. It was just big enough, just right. The decorations very clearly shouted out that it was a bachelor's pad, and no women lived in the residence, unless you were to look hard. They were simple, undersized things that – to an outsider – let inhabitants know that a woman frequently visited. Little things like Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice tucked away in the wicker basket beside the blue and gray plaid couch that held his sports magazines. The lingering scent of a floral perfume that clung to the cushions thrown untidily on the couch. A singular tube of coral lipstick that stuck out oddly against the metal of keys in the basket by the door. It was the tube of lipstick that he was now twisting and turning over in his hands trying to calm his curiosity as the frail girl he had let into his house moments before walked down the hallway upstairs. He didn't have to strain his ears to catch the sounds of the creaking floorboards as she moved about the second floor, as the house was eerily quite and the noise echoed throughout the room. When he at last heard the sound of water hitting porcelain tub he sunk back into the sofa where he sat, abandoning the stiff tense position he had previously occupied.

She had just appeared out of the darkness, sopping wet and shivering on his doorstep. When she spoke softly to him, he was at a loss for words and simply opened the door wider to let the petite girl in. Now that he thought about it he wasn't surprised that she would come to him. She obviously would not go to Naruto, and probably had heard Sasuke and Sakura mention a date, even though it - as soon as she ran away from the club – had been cancelled. He supposed he should call to let them know she was safe and unharmed, but it seemed like so much trouble at the moment. For now he just sat. She had not looked as dreadful as he thought she might. In fact, the light that had left her eyes previously that evening was now back and if possible seemed a tad brighter than before. When he had let her in she simply stood there in silence waiting for him to say something, anything. "I suppose you'll want to use the shower". He thought he sounded hollow. It was probably the lump of saliva caught in his throat from not talking for so long. After she had run off he had returned home to wait. For what he had not known until now. She looked up at him kindly and drew from her depths a genuine smile. He was struck with surprise again. He thought it would take at least a couple days for her to truly smile again. She thanked him quietly and waited for him to show her the way. Shaking the surprise off, he led her up the staircase and down a small hall. Pulling out two fluffy yellow towels and handing them to her, he pointed to the last door on the right and pressed himself against the wall to let her pass. As if scared she might disappear unless someone was there to watch her, he did not turn to go downstairs until well after she had shut the door behind her. Now he found himself staring out the window opposite him, clenching and unclenching his fist around the small tube of makeup.

Silence brought him out of deep thought and he realized Hinata was probably finished in the bathroom. Leaning over he picked up the guitar that was propped up against the wall beside. It wasn't his precious instrument's usually home, but he was rather distracted when he had gotten home that night for obvious reasons. Unclasping the cold metal clips he gently eased open the case, gingerly taking out his one true love. His fingers moved deftly over the strings and he struck out a simple tune he usually played when stressed. As the music washed over him his muscles slowly relaxed and his mind went blank reveling in the bliss that his music gave him. What a wonderful thing it was, to be able to make and get lost in the music.

"It's beautiful"

He stopped suddenly, the soft voice startling him. He hadn't noticed her come downstairs. Her dark hair clung to her forehead and neck but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed. She looked…happy. He smiled and beckoned her to sit beside him. "You look better".

She ignored his statement. "It's wonderful isn't it? Loosing yourself." She placed a pale hand on the body of the guitar and ran her slim fingers around its edge.

"The best feeling" he responded, the placed the guitar back into its case. "So you were telling me about a song".

An excited look filled the young bass players face. "Yes!" the excitement was short lived and replaced with worry. "Is that okay? I mean, I know you usually write all the songs, and Sasuke-Kun sings them but I - "

"It's okay" he cut her off. He grabbed one of the pillows lying beside him and placed it in his lap. Looking at her he patted the pillow softly. Hinata smiled brightly and positioned herself so that she was lying on her back with her head resting on the pillow in his lap.

Calming down a bit she bit her lip and asked quietly, "Will you listen?" she gazed into his eyes with so much hope, willing him not to refuse her. He nodded once and she had her answer.

Opening her mouth, she poured her soul out to the one who was willing to listen.

* * *

"Do you think she went to Shika-chan's?" a pink haired girl asked anxiously to her partner, as they walked briskly down the park sidewalk.

"Not sure" he replied softly, looking ever more concerned as another idea as to where Hinata might have run off to turned out to be wrong.

Sakura slowed to a stop. Sasuke looked at her curiously and was about to take her hand comfortingly when she set off in a different direction.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer. It was when she eased herself into the swing on the playground they had been walking past, that he got his answer.

"I don't understand why Shika-Chan didn't want us to follow her. I mean, I understand she needed to be alone but he wouldn't even let one of us follow her to make sure she was alright." Sakura huffed angrily into the cold, night air. "For all we know some druggie off the street could have picked her up."

"I'm sure she's fine" Sasuke said coming up behind the swing to push her. "It's no good thinking like that."

They were silent for a long while, letting the sounds of the crickets and the long screech of metal from the swings fall over them.

"I'm sorry about our date" Sakura said quietly watching her feet drag lines into the sand beneath them.

"Well, under the circumstances, I guess I've got no choice but to forgive you" he teased, sticking his tongue out childishly. He stepped back from the swing as his green eyed girlfriend dug her feet into the ground stopping the swing abruptly. She spun around so she was facing him, a smile carved into her features.

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend" she sighed dramatically.

He let out a low chuckle and reached out to grab the chain links on either side of her. His laughing ceased as he slowly leaned down towards her. Realizing what he was up to Sakura tilted her head up and let her eyes flutter shut. His breath tickled her face sending chills through her body.

"_Ping-ping! Ping-ping!"_

Sasuke swore and pulled away. Trust a phone to ruin his first kiss. He pulled the black ringing object out of his back pocket and jabbed a button furiously. "What?!" he yelled into the phone.

"**What a warm greeting" **came the sarcastic reply.

"Ino-San?" he asked confused, "What do you want?"

"**Just thought I'd let you know that Hinata-Chan is with Shika-Kun. She wandered over there just over an hour ago." **

Relief flooded through Sasuke's body and it wasn't until then that he realized he had been tense and anxious. "How is she?" he demanded, "Is she okay?"

Sakura perked up a bit understanding what the conversation was about.

"**She's fine, in fact I think she's better than she was before tonight's drama. She's asleep now and is going to spend the night here."**

"So you're there too?"

"**Yes. Shika-Kun asked me to come over and help look after her."**

"Well…good, that's good. I'm glad" he smiled at Sakura, letting her know Hinata was okay and safe.

"**I'll call you again tomorrow. She'll need someone to walk her home and I can't ask Naruto-Kun. Hinata-Chan's not ready to see him yet." **

"Right, okay. Bye then."

"**Ta ta"**

He pressed another button then slipped the tiny devise back into his pocket.

"I'm relieved" Sakura said softly looking down at her feet. He realized she was blushing. "About before –"she whispered. She looked up only to see his hand held out to her. He smiled warmly.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

Slipping her cold, small hand into his larger warm one, she let him pull her up out of the swing, and lead her home.

* * *

Ino gently laid down the receiver. She felt bad for the blond-haired teen who had sounded so anxious when she'd called. He had nattered on demanding to know Hinata's condition, and when he asked to come see her, his disappointment when she refused seemed great. He said goodbye and she had listened to the sad beeps indicating Naruto had hung up for a moment before hanging up as well.

Turning towards the middle of the room she gazed upon the two figures asleep on the couch. Shikamaru's mouth was slightly agape, but his face looked peaceful. Hinata, ever so innocent, had her hands curled into fists near her face. Ino's azure eyes swept over her boyfriend's sleeping features. Smiling softly to herself, she reached out a hand to graze the side of his face. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Shikamaru's eyes opened and he mumbled a few incoherent words to himself before finally focusing on Ino.

The blond-haired girl giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Come on sleepy head. Let's take her up to the guest room".

Only now becoming aware of the unusual weight in his lap, he looked down recognizing Hinata who was curled into a ball like she was protecting herself from some unknown evil. "Ugh, this is so troublesome" he groaned leaning his head back and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Ino smacked him playfully. "Just do it without the complaints please".

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" the spiky haired teen grumbled, gently lifting Hinata's head so he could stand. He picked the petite ebony haired girl up bridal style and made for the staircase.

Ino oversaw that she was placed comfortably into the blue blankets of the spare bed and shooed Shikamaru out of the room as she proceeded to change her friend into a pair of pajamas she had brought along with her. Convinced Hinata was comfortable and warm she excited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Shikamaru was leaning against the opposite wall of the door waiting for her. "Well she's asleep and warm" she sighed running the back of her hand over her forehead. "I'll go get some spare blankets and sleep on the couch." She made for the staircase when an arm came up blocking her way.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch" Shikamaru said softly.

"Sure I do. Hinata is sleeping where I usually would so-"

"But you don't have to sleep on the couch" he repeated.

Finally understanding what he wanted, she lowered her gaze to the floor, a light blush grazing her cheeks. "But Shikamaru-Kun…"

"It's not like we're going to do anything" He gasped, blushing as well and rolling his eyes. "We'd just be sleeping you troublesome girl"

It took one look at her boyfriend's blushing face to make her decision. Laughing at the look on his face she nodded her head in agreement. "No funny business" she teased.

His face turned a darker shade of red and she laughed harder as she sidestepped him and headed for his room. Sighing heavily and scratching the back of his head he too turned and followed Ino into his room.

_It'd going to be a long night_ he thought wearily.


	6. I Want, I Need

A/N I found my muse.

* * *

Chapter 6

I Want, and I Need

Days turned into weeks, weeks into a couple months. The band practiced secretly keeping two - not one - of its members in the dark about its activities all thanks to the conniving genius that was Shikamaru.

On Mondays and Thursdays, the members of Jade minus one would practice with Hinata, while Saturdays and Wednesdays were exclusively with Naruto. The band had taken on a whole new sound to accommodate Naruto and Hinata's needs and sounded even better than before.

Shikamaru grinned to himself as Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto and he got ready back stage. Ino was there to help the band set up and give moral support. The plan had come to him in a stroke of brilliance not long after Hinata had first come to him, stepping out of the pouring rain and into a new life, several months earlier.

Naruto had, predictably, come banging on Shikamaru's door not three days after Hinata's breakdown.

"_You know you shouldn't be here," Shikamaru said upon opening the door and seeing the energetic blond, "Hinata-chan's staying with me for the rest of the week until she's ready to go home."_

_The blond grimaced at Hinata's name. "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble Shikamaru" he said solemnly._

_Shikamaru started in surprise. Naruto never used his full name without a suffix unless it was serious. _

"_You know how I feel for Hinata-chan. I'd never hurt her intentionally. Friday night was just one seriously fucked up mistake in which she saw me at possibly the worst time imaginable." He dug the toe of his shoe into the ground anxiously. "I – I want to make it up to her. I _need_ to make it up to her. I have an idea, but I'll need your help with it," Naruto ducked into a quick bow, "Please, help me!"_

_Shikamaru gazed at the younger boy – no, man's bent form, calculating for what seemed an age to the poor blond. Finally with a roll of his eyes and a troublesome huff, "What exactly did you have in mind?"_

_That was all he needed as Naruto stood up and grinned wildly. "You won't regret this Shika-chan." _

"_I'd better not," Shikamaru said grimly turning to enter the house, "call me tomorrow with the details."_

"_Aye aye Captain!" Naruto shouted and bounded down the steps two at a time._

Shikamaru laughed quietly to himself as he thought about the blonds plan to get Hinata back.

* * *

Hinata giggled nervously as she rechecked her appearance in the full length mirror, stationed next to her closet. This was it! Finally the Friday night that would surpass all. The Friday night in which she would poor her heart and soul out, not to just one person, but an entire room full of people. Just the thought made her head feel light and airy. Squeezing her eyes shut to quell the jitters, she thought back to when Shikamaru first presented her with the idea.

_It had been several days since she had first come to stay at Shikamaru's house. For the most part they would just go to school and mess around on the guitar with each other, picking out cords that went with the lyrics she had written while lost in the rain._

_Hinata was happy, truly, for what seemed like the first time in a long time. _

_She had just come home from a rather uneventful day at school, Shikamaru waiting for her in the kitchen. The brunette attended a separate school from Ino and Hinata, which let out earlier enabling him to beat her home every night. _

"_Hinata-chan" he said quietly making her jump as she entered the somewhat darkened kitchen._

"_Ah! Shika-chan, you scared me" Hinata gasped, one hand over her chest in an attempt to slow her rapid breathing. _

_He smiled softly for the millionth time when she didn't stutter. "I was wondering," he paused hesitating before taking the plunge, "How would you feel about singing the song that you wrote to Naruto?"_

_The ebony-haired girl's eyes widened considerably, taking in the suggestion and mulling it over. She bit her lip timidly wondering if she could summon the courage. "I don't know… I think so…maybe…" Her eyes slid down to the tiled floor, a light pink blush dusting her features, as she thought about what it would be like to sing for Naruto, for him to finally know all the feelings she kept locked in her heart. _

"_I was thinking," Shikamaru continued, "that maybe, if you were okay with it, you could sing a couple months from now at the bar."_

_Hinata gasped as her imaginary self's audience of just Naruto grew into a vast crowd of unfamiliar faces. "I - I don't know," she mumbled insecurely, "I'm not sure if I have –"_

"_I believe you can" he said softly, interrupting her. _

_She looked up at his face, eyes glazed over with unshed tears, looking for answers and hoping she could steal some of his courage and self confidence._

"_Yes," she whispered so quietly, Shikamaru barely caught it, "of course. It's something that he needs to know, that I _want _him to know…yes…"_

_Shikamaru smiled at her, proud and certain everything was finally falling into place._

Pleased with her appearance, Hinata grabbed a beaded, clutch purse as well as a long coat to keep her inadequately clothed form from the cold. Her heals clicked softly on the wooden floors as she locked her apartment and made her way to the elevator. The gentle elevator music seemed to increase her already nervous heart rate. _At this rate they'll be wheeling you into a hospital and this will be over quicker than you expected_, she thought grimly to herself as the elevator doors pinged open and she stepped out into the main lobby. The walk from her apartment building to the club in which Jade made their performances was a short one, only about fifteen minutes or so. Those fifteen minutes being the shortest of her life she thought irritably.

As promised, Shikamaru and Sakura were waiting for her at the entrance to the club. The owners had really outdone themselves that night. The strobe lights and disco ball which usually were kept tucked away in favour of a dim lighting were flashing about wildly, glad to have been called upon, and were caressing the bodies of the dancers on the floor. Hips were gyrating and arms were swaying to the beat of the heavy pop beats the base speakers emitted. It was a very sultry air, Hinata thought, more so than usual. It would be hard to capture the attention of a crown this absorbed in dancing.

She turned her attention to her friends who were beckoning her over to a booth. Sliding in beside them she gave them an inquiring look.

"Why are we out here? Shouldn't we be getting ready?" she asked wringing her hands with anxiety.

Sakura took notice and placed a calming hand over the raven-haired girls', "We're having a few problems with Naruto-kun – he won't get his ass out here and keeps insisting on helping set up the instruments."

"Ah" Hinata said understanding.

"We don't want him to see you until you perform so wait here while we get rid of him okay" Sakura got to her feet swiftly, her red top rustling with her movements. "We'll let you know when it's safe to come backstage and get ready" she assured as she moved into the throng of bodies in the direction of the stage.

Shikamaru rose as well. "Be back" he said and followed the pink-haired beauty into the crowd.

Hinata let her gaze roam around the circular room as she was suddenly left with nothing to do. She noticed some of the drapes that hung in front of the booths – made to give couples that more intimate kind of privacy – were drawn closed. She blushed knowing what could possibly be going on behind those dark maroon curtains. Not wanting to be caught staring at the offensive kissing booth she let her eyes travel back towards the crowd of sweaty dancers. After all the time she had spent in the club she had never once taken the time to really study the movements of the dancers. Hinata watched in amazement as one woman with extremely tight pants swivelled her hips just so making circular motions against her partner's groin. She blushed and even brighter shade of red and she found herself scrambling to find yet another topic for her traveling eyes.

_Maybe….Naruto-kun would dance with me like that one time….I'd have to get Sakura-chan to teach me…_

A movement from the corner booth drew her gaze. The green-eyed girl from the bathroom the other night emerged with tousled clothes and speared pink lipstick. Her eyes were hazy and she reached back into the booth languidly. Slowly a body emerged behind her and Hinata saw the sleazy guy who had hit on her get out and follow the green-eyed girl to the dance floor. Together they ground against each other hurriedly, her lips finding his and ensnaring them in a deadly lip lock.

Hinata looked on horrified. The whole thing must have been planned. Naruto never meant to kiss that terrible woman! Hinata glared angrily at the smutty couple and decided no matter what she would sing for Naruto tonight. She had to let him know that she was sorry and that she cared for him. Standing abruptly, she made for the entrance to the back of the stage when the lights suddenly dimmed and an announcer's voice boomed as the music stopped.

"Presenting tonight's live entertainment Jade!"

Hinata gasped. _I'm not on stage yet. I have to hurry. I thought Sakura-chan and Shika-kun were going to tell me when to come back stage! _She struggled against the mass of bodies trying to get to the stage in time. _I'm not going to make it!_ She thought panicked.

The curtains were pulled and Hinata stopped struggling when she saw who was on stage.

Naruto stood in front of the band taking Sasuke's usual spot as lead vocals while Sasuke sat at the drumset. Hinata nearly swooned at the sight of him. He looked particularly handsome tonight standing in the lone spotlight, wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt. His hair, which was usually gelled into spikes sticking sporadically from his head, was un-styled hanging about in his face and in his eyes. Sexily dishevelled, Hinata thought blushing.

"Hey everyone." He said softly, the microphone magnifying his voice and sending it bouncing against the walls of the club. "Tonight is a very special night. We're going to do things a bit differently tonight. You see, there is a special someone out there tonight – someone who I've hurt very much."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Now I've written a little something as an apology."

Shikamaru strummed his guitar, and the rest of the band followed suit beginning the intro to a song Hinata had never heard before.

"This ones for you Hinata-chan." And Naruto began to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Hinata stood perfectly still in the middle of the crowd of dancers. Bodies swayed elegantly around her, but all she saw was the man on stage.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I've put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I __**need**__ you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Hinata made her way slowly to the front of the stage. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at the man she loved so much.

Naruto saw her and smiled brightly. She looked beautiful in a flowing white dress, and he sang the remaining verse to her, never breaking eye contact.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you. _

The couples on the dance floor broke off and clapped for the band.

Naruto grinned at Hinata and beckoned her to come up on stage with him. She nodded shyly and climbed the steps to the stage, her heart hammering in her cheat the whole way. Then she was standing before him. Everything else around her turned blurry and she barely noticed the hoots of approval and encouragement coming from the audience. She somehow managed to keep her feet moving and stopped a couple inches away from Naruto's towering form. She looked up into his dangerously blue eyes blushing timidly.

"Hinata-chan," he began scratching the back of his head, "I'm so sor-"

"I love you" she blurted interrupting him.

The crowd gasped and Hinata blushed even harder realizing that the microphone had carried her voice out to the whole room.

_Did I just actually do that? Did I just tell him I loved him? _Hinata thought panicked at her sudden admission.

She glanced up at Naruto's face to see his reaction. He looked shocked, and then a miracle happened. His mouth curved gradually, and he gave her one of those earth-shattering smiles that always made Hinata catch her breath.

* * *

A/N Well there you have it. Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to have two songs in one chapter, so there will be one more chapter coming. I promise you won't have to wait as long for it as you did this one. I recently took a writer's craft course and it's inspired me to finish this fic. =) also sorry for the cheesy moments during the song, but really, what's a good story without cheese? =P


	7. The Beginning

A/N Last chapter guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or American Mall's 'Clear'

* * *

Chapter 7

The Beginning

* * *

_Two months ago…_

It was another sunny Monday afternoon. The cicadas were buzzing in the trees as Hinata made her way towards Sasuke's house for another band practice. Her flip flops flapped against the hard concrete of the sidewalks and the sun warmed her exposed shoulders. On recommendation by Sakura, Hinata had taken to wearing less conservative clothing and was wearing a navy blue spaghetti-strap tank-top.

The night the band had chosen together for Hinata to perform her song to Naruto was fast approaching and the band was still having trouble getting the unique sound Hinata wanted for her song. She had apologized profusely for making them change their sound for her one chance to tell Naruto her feelings, but they brushed it off and told her to relax. This was something they wanted to do for her.

Hinata beamed happily – a skip in her step – as she rounded the corner that would bring her to Sasuke's street. Never could she have asked for better friends. They were always there for her when she needed them most. There would be no trading them for the world.

Sasuke's house loomed before her, towering over the other houses in the vicinity. She decided to jog the rest of the way to his house, taking the steps two at a time. The bag she kept her base guitar in bounced against her side.

"I'm here!" she called into the silent house and slipped through the doorway, pulling her shoes off at the entrance.

She faintly heard Shikamaru's voice call up to her from the basement below.

She found her three band members lounging on the couch, sipping colas. It had been unjustly hot these past few weeks. Summer was now at its peak.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Sasuke called cheerfully from his spot beside Sakura, his arm stretched lazily around her petit form. Much to their friends' relief, Sasuke had asked Sakura out not long after Hinata's 'incident'. They were now going on three months. (Sasuke still hadn't managed to get that kiss)

"Well, time to get started then" Shikamaru said heaving his body from the couch.

Hinata called to him, "Shika-chan, may I speak with you for a moment?"

He looked at her curiously, "Sure."

The others looked questioning as she pulled him over to the corner of the room so as not to be interrupted.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering…" she trailed off looking hesitant.

"You know you can ask me anything Hinata-chan"

"Yes, I know. I was wondering if there was another song we could possibly work on. Together. The whole band. I've written another song. But I don't know if it's good enough. I was wondering if you could look at the lyrics. Maybe you could help me with the cords for it." she said hurriedly in one breath. She pulled out a rumpled looking sheet of lined paper.

He looked over the lyrics carefully, his expression thoughtful. "These are good," he stated simply after reading them through once, "I would make a few changes here, and here," he pointed them out on the sheet, "they are a bit weak, but it really gets across what you went through and how you feel. There is a lot of emotion behind these lyrics. Well done Hinata-chan." He smiled warmly at the girl before him.

She grinned back at him, glad for his praise.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru said heading back to Sasuke and Sakura, "Hinata-chan's written us another song."

The two band members enthusiastically congratulated Hinata and told her they were looking forward to practicing the piece when it was finished. In a weeks time the song she wrote was part of the band's regular practice schedule.

* * *

_Three days ago... _

"Great practice guys!" Naruto shouted to his three exhausted band mates. Their Wednesday night practice had gone a bit later than usual. Sasuke had been pushing the members of Jade to their full extent in order to be prepared for Friday night. It would become the most important night of Naruto and Hinata's young lives, he had declared to the room at the beginning of rehearsal, to which Naruto soundly hit him across the head in embarrassment.

The drained teens began to slowly pack up their interments and sheet music. Naruto, having no need to pack his drum set, leaned over to help Shikamaru gather up his notes. An unfamiliar piece of sheet music caught his eye.

"Hey Shika-chan, what's this?" Naruto inquired holding up a song he had never seen before. "Clear. Is this a new song we're going to start?"

Shikamaru paused weighing the options on whether or not he should tell Naruto about the song he was now holding; the song that Hinata had presented to him nearly two months ago.

"It's a song Hinata-chan wrote. We've been working on the cords together," he finally said.

Naruto's eyes widened at the piece of paper. He gazed at the lyrics in wonder. "Shika-kun," he said softly, "do you mind if I borrow this?"

The older boy looked hesitant but nodded his head. "Sure, I have another copy at home."

Naruto thanked him and helped pack up the rest of the instruments before heading home. That night he read and re-read the song Hinata had written, and fell asleep with her lyrics dancing around in his head, already memorized.

* * *

_Friday night – the present…_

She glanced up at Naruto's face to see his reaction. He looked shocked, and then a miracle happened. His mouth curved gradually, and he gave her one of those earth-shattering smiles that always made Hinata catch her breath.

He softly took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. He buried his face into her hair, the smell of her shampoo numbing all other senses. Hinata's body relaxed into his embrace and she brought her arms up to wrap shyly around his waist.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair, "you've made me so happy."

Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru watched their two friends finally find their happiness.

"It's about time" Sasuke muttered, which earned him a good elbow jab from his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Shut-up Sasuke-kun! It's sweet"

"Yeah, well the audience is getting bored and we still have one more song to perform." He grumbled and strode forward to grab the mike in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Well folks, that was a bit more than what was in our contract," he laughed into the microphone and poked Naruto in the ribs to get his attention, "its time for Hinata-chan to perform" he said away from the microphone towards the new couple.

"Ah, um, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said quietly so that the microphone wouldn't pick up her voice, "Do you think we could perform that other song we've been practicing?"

"You sure?" he asked, with a hint of confusion. Why change the songs so suddenly?

"Positive"

Sasuke called Sakura and Shikamaru over to the front of the stage and whispered the change of plans.

"Okay people, sorry for the delay. We're going to slow things down a bit. Performing Jade's new song Clear will be Hinata Hyuuga!!" Sasuke announced to the now grumbling audience; they did come to dance after all, not view a band meeting.

Sakura started the intro to Hinata's song on her keyboard as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him off the stage. Hinata took the microphone from Sasuke and looked nervously out at the audience. She'd forgotten that she still had to perform to a crowd full of people.

Her pale eyes widened at all the faces watching her from the dance floor. _What's with these people?_ She thought panicked _shouldn't they be dancing instead of staring at me?!_

The spotlight then trained on her, and all the faces from the audience disappeared into blackness, except for the traces of body here and there shown by the disco lights on the dance floor. _At least this will make it easier, _Hinata thought wryly.

* * *

Sasuke dragged Naruto off stage into the wings where he started to rummage around the equipment looking for something.

"Naruto help me find another-" Sasuke's demand was cut off by a rather large sigh from the blond-haired boy. Sasuke tossed a look at Naruto over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. The idiot was standing there watching Hinata on stage with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Moron" Sasuke muttered as he continued to look amongst the extra electrical equipment that was always kept backstage in case of emergency. "Ah, found it!"

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and tore his gaze away from the girl singing on stage to look at the boy behind him. "What is it Sasuke?" he demanded, annoyed that he couldn't watch Hinata. A weight was placed into his hand and Naruto looked down to see what his friend had given him. A microphone.

"You've memorized her lyrics right?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Then go sing with her" Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing to do in the world.

The blond continued to look at the object in his hand as a slow smile spread its way across his features. "Ok."

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath as her queue to start singing sounded.

_On my way, though I don't know where I'm going_

_On a road that's dark and long_

_On my way, but I'm fearful that I could be lost_

_That the path I have chosen might be wrong_

Her voice wavered a bit, but as the audience started to pare off and start dancing her voice grew stronger with confidence.

_When will it be clear that I've made the right choice?_

_When can I be sure that I know my own voice?_

_I dream of a day when I'm free from doubt _

_Where faith wins out_

_And I overcome my fear_

_**Naruto:**_

_Clear_

Hinata gasped, and turned to see Naruto walking out to join her, stopping so that he was facing the petit girl from across the stage. Seeing as she was too stunned to continue he kept singing.

_**Naruto:**_

_I don't know, _

_I don't know where to search for answers_

_In a world that isn't fair_

Hinata shook herself from her daze and continued to sing with him.

_**Hinata:**_

_Will I find my strength?_

_And discover who I really am_

_**Naruto:**_

_Or retreat and pretend that I don't care_

Unconsciously the two started moving closer to each other, lessening the distance between them.

_**Hinata:**_

_When will it be clear_

_**Naruto:**_

_That I've made the right choice?_

_**Hinata:**_

_When can I be sure_

_**Naruto:**_

_That I know my own voice?_

_**Together:**_

_I dream of a day when I'm free from doubt_

_Where faith wins out_

_And I overcome my fears_

_Clear_

_**Hinata:**_

_I've been told that we learn from our mistakes_

_**Naruto: **_

_But I just don't know how many mistakes it takes_

_**Together:**_

_I'm trying so hard to let down my guard_

_Maybe right now right here_

Taking a final step the two closed the final gap between their bodies. Naruto lightly held Hinata's bent arm that she was using to grip her microphone. The two grinned at each other as the reached the final crescendo.

_**Together:**_

_Clear, that I made the right choice_

_Sure, that I know my own voice_

_I praise the day when I'm free from doubt_

_Where faith wins out_

_And I overcome my fear_

Hinata took a big breath as she let out the last note, keeping her eyes on Naruto the entire time.

_Clear_

_mmm…_

As the music ended Naruto leaned his face in slowly towards the raven-haired girls'. Understanding what he wanted Hinata let her eyes flutter shut and pressed her body lightly to his. His lips were warm, and soft; so much softer that she could ever have imagined. _My first kiss couldn't be more perfect,_ she thought.

The audience erupted after the final notes were played but it fell on deaf ears as Hinata and Naruto wrapped their arms around each other, never wanting the moment to end.

"Love you too, Hinata-chan" he whispered after he broke their kiss.

Hinata beamed at her new _officially acquired_ blond boyfriend. Finally, her life was turning around. Finally it could begin.

**The End**

* * *

A/N well folks that's it!! Thank you to my reviewers for giving me a reason to finish this!! Just want to let everyone know I may or may not write an epilogue…I have an idea of what to write for it, but it's honestly up to you readers whether it goes up or not. Let me know if you guys want one or not. Many thanks ~~ LithiumFlower


End file.
